


Show her (we're a diamond in the rough)

by maxiswriting



Series: Dukexiety Week 2020 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders Are Siblings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Attempted Assault, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Cinderella AU, Day 2: Fairytales, Dukexiety Week 2020, Getting Together, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Misgendering, Trans Deceit | Janus Sanders, Transphobia, Yelling, a metal tin gets thrown in anger, deadnaming, everyone is sympathetic, spiders mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a boy whose hope was dying, two princes searching for their loves, and a brother with nothing but a desperate plan. Let's see how this plays out, shall we?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Dukexiety Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893592
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Show her (we're a diamond in the rough)

**Author's Note:**

> [Dukexiety week day 2: Fairytales](https://dukexietyweek.tumblr.com/post/623682968173559808/thats-right-dukexiety-week-is-happening-from)  
>   
> Today I bring you a Cinderella AU with a healthy dose of Virgil angst and trans Janus, I hope y’all like it!!  
>   
> (Also the biggest shoutout to [@heavenly-roman](https://heavenly-roman.tumblr.com) for betaing this monster of a fic, you're a gem tysm ;-;)

When Virgil had first met Thomas, in the middle of the garden with tears of sorrow and frustration streaming down his face, his first thought had been that he’d somehow fallen asleep on that uncomfortable stone bench and was now dreaming.

The fairy had smiled at his confusion, but not with maliciousness or scorn. No, his smile was soft, kind, and filled Virgil’s chest with a warmth that had seemed to spread all across his body despite the cold air of the night. It reminded him of his mother’s smile, the one she used to give him every day before the illness took her away.

Thanks to Thomas, Virgil had gotten to attend the prestigious ball with Janus right under their mother’s nose, to see once again those bright, green eyes that reminded him of childish laughter and squeals of delight. Much more than that, he’d gotten to talk one more time with his childhood friend, to snark and joke with him like they once used to. It had felt nice, familiar, and Virgil couldn’t remember the last time he’d smiled and laughed as much as he did during that magic, perfect night.

He should have known that happiness couldn’t have lasted long.

Despite all his efforts, despite everything he’d done to conceal his newfound shred of joy in the hell that was his life, his stepmother had found out, screaming and hitting him repeatedly before locking him up in the little attic Virgil had learned to call his bedroom. No one would hear his screams there, and they both knew it.

So there Virgil was, huddled in a dusty, forgotten corner of the house he once called his home as he waited for his fate to be sealed forever -he knew his mother’s plan, she’d gloated about it right in front of him, about how her daughter was going to marry prince Roman and all that would be left of Virgil would be a soon forgotten memory in the mind of the younger royal. 

“I’m doing you both a favor, really,” she had said as she locked the door behind her, ignoring Virgil’s fist pounding on the sturdy wood, “there is no way two men could be happy together. Prince Remus will go to marry some nice, noble girl, as he should, and maybe you’ll finally get those stupid fantasies out of your head and learn your place.”

Virgil abruptly stood up, reaching for the first thing he could find, which in this case consisted of his half-filled water tin, and violently threw it across the room. The sound of metal hitting the wall was almost drowned by the frustrated shout that left Virgil’s lips, his breath coming in ragged pants as his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

Then, he collapsed. Sobs erupted from his throat, harsh and violent as tears streamed uncontrollably down his dirty cheeks onto the floor. The numb defeat that had filled his chest until that very moment finally gave way to hot-white flashes of desperate anger -anger towards his stepmother, for taking away every bit of happiness he’d ever had just because he’d dared to exist. Anger towards his father, for leaving him behind with someone who would sooner die than show him ever just a scrap of compassion. And most of all, anger towards the universe, for daring to give him hope only to crush it to dust right in front of his eyes.

Little did Virgil know that the hope he thought he’d lost was still shining strong, held tightly in Janus’s hands as he and that monster he called mother rode towards what would become either their salvation… or their doom.

* * *

King Patton watched as his sons kept bickering, massaging his temples in a futile attempt to stave off an oncoming headache.

“Roman, Remus, enough,” he said, immediately silencing the two boys as they turned to look at him.

“So you both met possible suitors, correct?” the two princes immediately nodded, grins appearing on both of their faces. “That means the ball was a success, so we’re counting that as good news. However, neither of you has gotten a name from them before they had to leave.”

The frowns that took over his sons’ faces was enough of an answer.

“It can never be easy with you two, can it?” Patton said with a defeated smile, dragging a hand down his face. Beside him, his advisor and best friend, Logan, had to fight down a small, amused smile of his own, watching as the two princes looked everywhere but at their father. Great warriors, amazing rulers-to-be, and yet when it came to things like these they were hopeless.

They really were their father’s sons, weren’t they?

“Do any of you remember any detail that could help us identify these mysterious people?” Logan asked, catching the princes’ attention on himself.

“The man I was dancing with had some sort of mark on the side of his face,” Roman piped up, “it was mostly covered by the mask, but it was still partly visible. He also asked me to call him J, but I have serious doubt that is his real name.”

Remus blinked, turning around to look at his brother. “Hold on, I know I snuck out of the ballroom pretty early on but I’m pretty sure the person you were dancing with was not a-”

“He was a man,” Roman interrupted, voice strangely serious as he gave the other a meaningful glance. “He told me himself, after all, and I trust no other word but his on this matter.”

Remus frowned in confusion for a few seconds before finally getting it, mouth morphing into a soundless ‘oh’ before giving his brother an understanding nod.

“Alright, we can work with that,” Patton hummed before turning towards his youngest. “What about you, Remus? Anything we can use to identify that mysterious man of yours?”

“I don’t know,” the prince answered, frowning in thought, “there are lots of things I could tell you about him, but I’m pretty sure none of them would bring us any closer to his identity.”

“Try us,” Logan countered, “maybe it’ll be more useful than you think.”

Remus shrugged, clearly skeptical. “If you say so.”

“First off, he obviously likes the color purple a lot since it was everywhere in his costume. He’s very handsome, with dark eyes and hair. He’s also got freckles, did you know that? There’s a bunch of them on his nose and cheeks, they were barely visible under his mask but I spotted them anyway. He blushed so much when I pointed them out, he was so cute! He’s also incredibly snarky, I swear to god at moments I was pretty sure that sharp tongue of his could easily rival Logan’s. Though under that sarcastic exterior there was… something else, I think. There were times where he just trailed off mid-sentence with the strangest look in his eyes and I genuinely felt as if he was a thousand miles away from me.”

“He also got really panicked when the clock struck midnight, he paled so much at once I seriously thought he was going to pass out. He bolted out of the garden before I could ask his name though, and well, you know the rest. All I was left with was a lonely stone bench and this lilac handkerchief.”

Logan arched an eyebrow, appearing intrigued. “You never said anything about a handkerchief.”

“Because I didn’t think it was important,” Remus shrugged, absent-mindedly playing with the embroidered piece of cloth in his hands. “There are no family emblems or names on it, I checked. There’s only a cursive V in one of the corners, which doesn’t narrow it down by much…”

“Well, I suppose that’s true,” Logan conceded, “so we’re still no closer to identifying these two men.”

“If things keep going like this, we might as well end up having to organize a search door-to-door,” Patton joked, trying to lighten the situation a little, only to be met by three considering looks.

“Oh no,” he muttered, eyes widening as he recognized his mistake. “Please tell me you guys aren’t actually considering that.”

“Well, it’s not like we have many other options to go with,” Roman slowly pointed out. “We’ve got no names and no discernible detail that could help us narrow down where to find them, and sending around bards to announce who we’re searching for will only lead to a huge crowd of people and charlatans storming the castle in an attempt to marry into our family. A door-to-door search is the most direct and reliable way at our disposal to assure we find the right people.”

“I wouldn’t say it would assure we find them,” Logan said, tapping his chin in consideration, “but it would significantly raise the odds in our favor, that is for sure.”

Patton sighed in defeat, already making mental preparations for the stress that would be organizing such a party -Logan was on his son’s side, and since Logan was their resident voice of reason, he already knew this was going to happen whether he agreed to it now by his volition or later after being pestered for hours on end.

Then, Patton’s eyes fell on the younger prince, and his defeated expression morphed into one of confusion.

“Remus?” he called, watching as his son startled out of his thoughts. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I think,“ Remus said, hesitance evident in his voice as his gaze fell once again on the handkerchief in his hands. "It’s just… he looked so familiar, and the more I think about it the more I can’t shake the feeling that I’ve already met him somewhere before, a long time ago. It’s like the answer is waiting just outside of my grasp, but no matter how much I think about it I cannot figure it out and it’s been kind of driving me insane.”

“I’m sure you’ll get to the bottom of it,” Patton said, giving the prince a reassuring smile, “you’re one of the stubbornest people I know, and Roman is my son! Once you fix your mind on something there’s little the world can do to stop you, and I’m sure this time will be no exception.”

Patton ignored the sputtering offended sounds coming from his older son, watching as a determined grin took over Remus’s face -he would rather see such a look on his son’s face than the dejected expression he had been wearing before any day of the week, thanks.

“Your majesty,” a guard suddenly called, standing at the entrance of the throne room, “Lady Sanders requests an audience. She says it’s rather urgent, and that it regards the most recent ball hosted in this castle.”

Patton raised an eyebrow, missing the way Remus’s brow scrunched in tentative recognition. “I thought Lady Sanders died years ago because of an illness.”

“I believe that is correct, your Majesty,” Logan said, nodding. “However, Lord Sanders remarried a few years back, before his untimely passing. This leads me to believe the woman who requested your presence is the most recent Lady Sanders, whom you’ve yet to meet.”

“Ah, yes, that does make sense,” Patton conceded, “well, I suppose we’ll have to postpone the organization of a search party until this is over. Please lead her in!”

* * *

Janus followed quietly behind his mother, keeping his head down as he tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. In his hands, the small medallion he was clutching dug uncomfortably into the skin, but he refused to relax his grip.

He needed to play his cards right, now more than ever -there was no room for mistakes, no room for hesitation. If everything went according to plan, Janus would finally be able to attain that freedom he and Virgil had been dreaming of for so long. If he messed up, well… hell would probably appear like the most welcoming place on Earth in comparison with what his mother would have in store for them.

Janus kept walking, following the guard escorting them through enormous, richly decorated corridors until they stopped in front of a big, closed door. Behind it, Janus knew, stood the throne room, and his only chance of salvation from the prison he had been in for all of his life.

As the door opened, Janus took a deep, silent breath, straightening his back while a mask of blank indifference fell on his expression -after all, he was a master at hiding how he really felt from the rest of the world.

They stepped in, stopping only once they’d reached the other side of the enormous room. In front of them sat King Patton, his sons standing at his sides while the royal advisor looked on from a few feet behind.

“Your Majesty,” Janus’s mother curtsied, the sweetness in her tone almost stomaching with how much it dripped from her words - _like poisoned honey_ , Janus thought, making sure to not let his disgust show outwardly. “Thank you for receiving us on such short notice.”

“Of course, my Lady,” King Patton smiled kindly, “it was no trouble. What do I owe this visit?”

“It’s about my daughter, Your Highness,” she crooned, gesturing towards Janus -he gave himself a mental pat on the back for having managed to stop the instinctual flinch that traveled through his very soul at the clear misgendering, keeping his mask carefully intact. “I was told she spent a beautiful evening with Prince Roman during the recent ball, and we were wondering if your son had thought of it as much of an unforgettable experience as I believe she did.”

Then, and only then, Janus let his eyes drift upwards, meeting Roman’s gaze head-on as he fought to hide the sudden stream of emotions that slammed into him when he did. This was it. He could do this.

Janus watched as Roman’s eyes widened slightly in recognition, not quite able to stop a feeble twitch of his lips as the prince’s spread into that beautiful smile he’d kept seeing in his dreams since that fateful night. Then, he watched as his gaze shifted subtly towards his mother, a dark shadow clouding his eyes for a fraction of a second before disappearing.

“Of course I do,” he finally answered, giving Janus a sincere smile, “how could I not, having spent it with such beauty by my side?”

“Thank you, Your Highness,” he murmured, giving a small bow to hide the blush that was threatening to overtake his cheeks.

“Well, what a timing!” the king chuckled, not missing the smitten look that had overtaken Roman’s face. “We haven’t even started implementing possible solutions and here we are, already with half of the issue at hand resolved.”

“I am happy to have been of service, even if I’m afraid I don’t completely understand what we helped Your Majesty with.”

“Ah yes, pardon me,” King Patton said with an apologetic smile, “you see, both of my sons found someone who captivated their interest that night. Now, while it is clear Roman has found his, we are still in the process of finding a way to identify the man around which my son’s attentions have been centering since the night of the ball.”

“Oh, I see,” Janus’s mother said, the sweetness in her tone dialed back to eleven in such a way that made his skin crawl, “I’m afraid I cannot be of any help on the matter, as much as I would love to.”

Janus gave one last squeeze to the medallion in his hand, taking a deep breath as he locked his gaze forward, towards the royal family. It was time.

“Actually-” he spoke, voice resonating loud and clear in the vast throne room- “I believe I can be.”

Silence followed his words, slowly sinking into the presents as everyone’s attention -good and bad- diverged onto him.

“ _Janice_ ,” his mother seethed under her teeth, her eyes shrinking into slits as she fought to keep the maliciousness out of her tone. “What are you saying, dear?”

“I’m saying that I’m done playing your games, _Mother_ ,” Janus seethed back, his heart beating wildly in his chest. “I’m saying that I refuse to sit back and watch as you keep walking over everyone who ever dared to stand in your way and get everything you want and not deserve. I’m saying-”

Janus stopped talking for a second, breathing deeply to stop his voice from cracking. For just a second, his gaze flitted to the side, meeting Roman’s gaze as the prince gave him a supporting smile -at that moment, Janus felt as if he could take on the entire world.

“What I’m saying-” he resumed, ignoring the way his mother’s composure broke away little by little right in front of him- “is that I won’t let you hurt me, my brother or anyone else ever again. Sorry to disappoint, mother, but I’m not your toy to use and discard as you please, and it’s high time for you to learn that.”

“Don’t you dare say another word, young lady,” his mother growled menacingly, voice low enough for no one else to be able to hear them. “If you know what’s best for you, you’ll shut up and apologize right now.”

“Pardon me,” Logan interrupted, stepping forward with a calculating frown. “What is going on here exactly?”

“My daughter is just being silly, don’t listen to her,” the woman readily answered, her charming smile sliding back into place. “Isn’t that right, dear?”

“No, mother,” Janus shot back, giving her a charming smile of his own. “I am not being silly, and I won’t let you sweep this under the rug any longer.”

Then, Janus turned to look directly at Prince Remus, finally letting his fist open to reveal the medallion sitting on his palm.

“The name of the man you’re searching for is Virgil Sanders,” he said, watching as recognition shone in the prince’s gaze. “He’s my stepbrother and legitimate heir to the Sanders estate. My mother has been treating him like nothing more than a servant in his own home ever since Lord Sanders passed, and has kept both me and my brother under her unyielding thumb for far too long. He’s currently locked into the attic of the estate by my mother’s hand, and if my words are not enough, please take this as a token of the truth in them.”

Janus stood there as he watched Remus slowly reach forward and gingerly wrap his fingers around the medallion, eyes scanning incredulously over the familiar drop of amber and the small, innocuous spider encased within. Distantly, the prince remembered the day he gave it away, remembered the way those dark, familiar eyes had widened in awe as the kid he had once called his partner in crime studied the small medallion.

_“I made it myself!” Remus proclaimed, a proud, toothy grin on his lips. “Do you like it?”_

_“I love it, Rem!!” Vee squealed, obviously enraptured by the gift. “How did you do it? I thought the king didn’t like spiders.”_

_“He doesn’t! But you’re my best friend and you like them, so it doesn’t matter.”_

_“Thank you thank you thank you! I’ll treasure it forever, I promise!”_

Remus smiled faintly at the memory, grazing his thumb over the smooth surface of the medallion.

“ _Of course_ ,” he thought, the distant memories of his childhood best friend merging with the image of the mysterious, dark-haired man who had been occupying every single one of his thoughts since that night. “ _Who else could it have been?_ ”

“Where did you get this?” the prince asked, not daring to tear his eyes away from the jewel.

“There was quite the commotion while my mother tried to lock my brother in the attic,” Janus answered with a bitter smile. “I think he dropped it during the fight, and I managed to snatch it before anyone noticed.”

“You…” came his mother’s growl from behind him, startling the two out of the conversation. “ _You ungrateful brat!!_ ”

Janus found himself frozen as he watched him mother leap towards him, instinctually closing his eyes and waiting for a pain that, however, never came. Slowly, he let his eyelids slide open again, finding himself staring at the back of a familiar white uniform.

“You will not lay even just a single one of those filthy fingers on him, are we clear?” Roman growled, the tip of his sword dangerously close to the woman’s throat. “I’m not letting you touch him ever again.”

“That’s my _daughter_ , Your Highness,” Janus’s mother countered, “she’s as much of a woman as I am, there is no 'him’ for you to protect here.”

“And that’s one more thing you are terribly wrong about, mother,” Janus said, meeting her gaze head-on as he ripped his skirt away to reveal pants underneath. “I am a man, not a woman, always have been and always will be. And there’s absolutely _nothing_ you can do to change that.”

Roman turned his head enough to look at the man behind him, pride shining in his eyes before gesturing towards the guards stationed at the entrance to come forward.

“Take this vile woman away,” he ordered, letting his Captain of the Royal Guard tone take over. “There are quite a few crimes she’s going to have to answer to.”

They all watched as the guards dragged Lady Sanders away, only daring to tear their gazes away when the doors closed behind them.

“Well… that happened,” King Patton commented, effectively breaking the silence, “that was a very brave risk you took there, young man, I must commend you for it.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Janus bowed, “however, as I said, there was no other option. I simply could not watch any longer as that vile creature I have the misfortune to call mother mistreated my brother the way she did during all these years. And to be frank, I was tired of being referred to with a name that is not mine.”

“And may I inquire what that is, my dear?” Roman asked, after sliding his sword back in its sheath. “I, for one, would love to know the name of the man who stole my heart.”

This time, Janus didn’t try to fight down the small, sincere smile that tugged at his lips.

“Janus, my Prince,” he answered, giving a small bow of his head. “My name is Janus.”

“Janus…” Roman hummed, letting the name roll off his tongue with a smile of his own. Then, he gently reached forward, taking the man’s gloved hand in his and raising it to his lips. “Such a beautiful name for such a handsome man. Fitting, I’d say.”

“Yes this is all very romantic and everything, but!” Remus piped up, violently snapping the two out of the small bubble that had formed around them. “I’ve got a boy to find and a medallion to return, so if we could get on with it that would be great, thank you!!”

Patton let out a hearty laugh, shaking his head as he watched his older son sputter indignantly with a fierce blush staining his cheeks.

“Well, let us not waste any more time then! Logan-” he called, turning towards his advisor with a grin- “would you please notify the guards we are leaving the castle in a few minutes? I’d say a visit to the Sanders estate is in order, don’t you agree?”

* * *

Virgil barely lifted his head as he heard the sound of hooves hitting the pavement just outside the mansion, only curling on himself even more as he waited for his fate to be sealed forever. 

He could picture what was happening outside all too well-his stepmother was probably stepping out of the carriage right at that moment, that venomously sweet smile of her set on her lips as she used one excuse or another to enter the mansion alone. She would step inside and feign searching for something, then climb up the stairs and come taunt him with her victory for how long as she saw fit. After that, she’d leave him there, with barely any food or water besides what he was used to hoarding inside his room in case of emergency, to wait miserably as she finally obtained the status and riches she’d always strived for.

Virgil wasn’t even too angry at his fate, really. He should have known better than to let himself hope, to let Thomas’s magic fill his head with unattainable dreams. He should have known since the very beginning that all the universe had in store for him was misery and pain.

So no, the resentment swimming in his gut wasn’t due to the future his stepmother had in store for him, but for the one she had for her rightful son. Virgil knew his stepmother would never let Janus be who he wanted to, no matter how much the boy wished for it. She would do everything in her power to micromanage everything Janus ever did for the rest of his life, to assure herself he wouldn’t do or say anything that she didn’t approve of. All Virgil could wish for was that Prince Roman would be able to give his brother some kind of freedom, as small as it may be.

Janus, at least, deserved to find his happily ever after.

Distantly, Virgil heard someone walk up the stairs towards the attic. Then someone else. And yet another person.

The boy frowned, raising his head to stare at the door in confusion. He couldn’t imagine his mother would risk bringing someone with her. Was she maybe planning to not even talk directly to him, to let him hear as she gushed about the royal life waiting for her as if he were invisible? As if he wasn’t even important enough to acknowledge?

Which, really, Virgil wouldn’t call himself surprised if that were to be the case, but still.

Then, he heard the voices, muffled slightly by the closed door.

“Are you sure this is the right door?” one of them asked.

“If the planimetry of the house we were given is correct, then yes, I am sure of it,” another answered, this one more calm and level-headed.

“Well, then what are we waiting for?!” someone exclaimed, the very familiar voice making every single one of Virgil’s nerves stand to attention. “Let’s break down this door!!”

And before Virgil knew it, the head of a morning star was breaking through the sturdy wooden door until there was enough space for someone to step in, splinters flying everywhere and causing him to retreat once again in his corner and raise his arms for protection.

Only once the chaos finally subsided did Virgil dare to let his gaze raise again, his eyes immediately locking with a pair of very familiar green ones.

“Vee!!” Remus exclaimed, bounding into the room until he reached the crouching boy. “It’s you, it’s really you!”

Virgil could only stare dumbfounded as the prince gathered him in his arms in a bone-crushing hug, barely having the presence of mind to raise his own arms to wrap them around the other.

“Remus?” he whispered in clear disbelief. “What? How…?”

“Janus told us everything!” Remus readily answered, barely letting him go enough to cradle his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry Vee, if I had known just how cruel that woman was I would have done this such a long time ago.”

“Janus?” Virgil asked, his eyes widening in growing realization. “Is he okay?! Did she-”

“Your stepmother is currently held in our prisons, waiting for trial,” another voice piped up, drawing Virgil’s attention towards the other two men who had stepped inside the small, dusty room. Prince Roman grinned at him, the royal advisor standing just behind him with a small smile of his own.

“You don’t need to fear that evil witch anymore. She’ll pay for her crimes, as she should, and our family won’t let her come anywhere near you two ever again.”

“If she even just thinks about it, I will smash her skull with my morning star myself!” Remus exclaimed, drawing Virgil’s attention back on himself.

“You came for me,” Virgil whispered, the realization about what was happening finally starting to settle in.

“Of course I did!” Remus answered, looking almost offended by the implications. “I knew you were familiar before, it has been filling my thoughts almost constantly ever since that night at the castle but when Janus told us who you were all I could think was "of-fucking-course, who else could it have been?”“

Virgil looked down, feeling his cheeks start to burn under the prince’s intense gaze. Then, he looked back up, searching Remus’s expression for something. Apparently, he did find it, whatever that something was, because after a few seconds a small huff of laughter left his mouth, followed by his hand raising to rest on the back of the other’s neck to drag him down in a deep, exhilarated kiss.

Later, they would slowly draw apart, their breaths mingling with their closeness.

Later, Remus would give Virgil back his medallion, followed by a promise to never be apart anymore.

Later, Virgil would step outside the mansion for the first time in almost 24 hours, feeling the sunlight warm up his skin as he quickly crossed the yard to drag his brother in his a hug of their own.

But all of that would be for later. Now, Virgil stood for the last time in the small, dusty room he had called his room for years, held in the arms of the man he’d loved for so long as hope burst in his chest, stronger than it had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) or join my [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/jswxCA7) to hear me cry at three in the morning over a blank document, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
